


What Happens in Hospitals Doesn't Stay in Hospitals

by ilovemiax



Series: Accidental Kisses [5]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Sex, Coitus Interruptus, Connor and Nines are brothers, Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Nines is a switch you can't change my mind, but for this fic he's a bottom, dont have sex in hospitals kiddies, hank is connor and nines dad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-30
Updated: 2018-11-30
Packaged: 2019-09-01 12:41:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16765369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ilovemiax/pseuds/ilovemiax
Summary: Gavin and Nines share a moment in the hospital before they're woefully interrupted by Hank, Connor, and a slew of medical staff.Companion Piece to :I Didn't Know I'd Love You So Much But I Do





	What Happens in Hospitals Doesn't Stay in Hospitals

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Friday (or whatever day it is that you're reading this)! Written because of popular demand and because hospital sex ft. coitus interruptus <3 Enjoy!

“Fuck,” Gavin rubbed his own tears trying to keep himself composed but it was hard when his usually stoic, expressionless, and seemingly emotionless android boyfriend was trying very hard not to be seen crying. “Nines, fuck I’m-” Gavin’s voice cracked and he couldn’t continue for fear of completely breaking down.

“I am an android,” Nines finally spoke but kept his arm thrown over his eyes to avoid Gavin’s wet gaze. “I don’t face the same mortality that you do and I can’t- I cannot lose you. My biocomponents can be changed and I can be fixed if I get shot or maimed but you… you can’t. And I know you think it was stupid of me to take that bullet for you but I would do it again. I wouldn’t change anything because I can’t lose you and I don’t want to think about what it would be like to spend the rest of my life without you. I would self-destruct.” Finally Nines removed his arm and met Gavin’s red eyes and crumpled face.

“Fucking hell,” Gavin finally gasped, “look at us. We’re a fucking mess.”

Nines cracked a rare smile and opened his arms to Gavin to collapsed in his arms. Gavin clung to his partner before pressing a kiss to his lips. “Don’t let there be a next time asshole. I don’t want to lose you either.”

“I cannot guarantee that. But-” Nines cut off whatever Gavin was about to say, “-I will do my very best to make sure we do not end up in a hospital, again.”

“Good,” Gavin kissed Nines hoping to push all his love into it. “I fucking love you, you fucking oversized toaster.”

“I love you too, meatbag.”

Gavin laughed and nuzzled the side of Nines’ face and planted a kiss on his neck.

“We’re in a hospital,” Nines warned.

“Ever heard of a medical kink?”

The android narrowed his eyes, “Which you have never expressed interest in.”

The detective shrugged, “Now’s a good time to start.”

“ _ Gavin!”  _ Nines scolded but was quickly silenced with a kiss and a seductive stroke to the panel on the back of his neck. Nines let out a soft groan and bared his throat for more of Gavin to kiss.

Gavin smirked into his kiss, “Who’s got the medical kink now?”

Nines huffed in process and pulled Gavin by his jacket so the detective was straddling him. He grabbed him and kissed him hard trying to convey how badly he wanted Gavin to just shut up and keep kissing him. He made a mental note that- while dying wasn’t exactly an aphrodisiac nor was being a hospital- there was something about Gavin worrying about him that got his circuits going. He filed it away for a later date. Perhaps role play would be something Gavin would be into.

Gavin rolled his hips perfectly angling their dicks against each other and Nines let out a breath moan. Nines both loved and hated how easy it was for him to give into his infatuation and lust especially where Gavin was involved. He knew fucking in a hospital was taboo, but as long as they were quiet about it, they probably would be caught.

Nines ran a quick preconstruction. There was an 87% chance of being caught if Gavin were to bottom. The detective couldn’t keep his mouth shut during sex even if it were to save his life. But if Nines bottomed…. The RK900 finished his preconstruction.

“Fuck me,” Nines whispered to Gavin. His face was dusted blue and his breathing started to pick up.

Gavin blanched and then his face lit up like a fucking Christmas tree. “Really? Wait, but you’re hurt I should just ride you instead.”

Nines shook his head, “Gavin if you bottom there is an 87% chance that we will be discovered.”

“And you bottoming means we’re in the clear?”

“Statistically, I am quieter than you are which gives us a 15% chance of being caught.”

Gavin grinned with a mischievous glint in his eye, “Don’t be so sure about that.”

Nines raised an eyebrow watching Gavin situate himself between Nines’ legs. “Are you saying that my calculations are wrong?”

“No,” Gavin slid his hands up Nines’ hospital gown and gently massaged the tops of his thighs. “I’m saying I want to destroy your calculations.”

He waggled his eyebrows and Nines’ flushed a deep blue. “Detective, if you want to make me loud I suggest we attempt that in the safety of our own home rather than in a hospital.”

Gavin grinned and leaned forward to press a kiss to Nines’ lips. “Fair enough.”

Nines wrapped his arms around Gavin’s neck and pulled him down while hooking his legs around Gavin’s waist. “Please stop talking and fuck me already,” Nines whispered in Gavin’s ear using the husky voice that the android knew got Gavin going no matter what.

“I need to prepare you-”

“You know you don’t,” Nines interjected.

Predictably, Gavin swallowed hard and he nodded. Reaching back he grabbed his hard cock and guided it to Nines’ inviting entrance. Gavin couldn’t help but watch Nines’ face as he slid his dick into his partner.

Nine let out a gasp and held back a moan. He felt the twinge of pain from his gunshot wound but pushed the pain aside in favor of the immense pleasure that was seeping into him. Gavin moved and Nines held back another moan. It took all of his willpower not to beg for Gavin to go faster and really pound him into the bed until he couldn’t feel his legs anymore.

In the corner of his vision he saw the 15% jump up to 24%. All he had to do was keep that number under 30% and-

The door violently slammed open. Nines and Gavin turned with horrified expressions. The look on Hank’s face combined with his older brother’s shit-eating grin made Nines want to burst into sparks or spontaneously combust.

“GAVIN, YOU FUCKING SON OF A BITCH!”

**Author's Note:**

> What'd y'all think? Also don't have sex in hospital because you'll get caught. So don't do the dirty do in a hospital. 
> 
> Also I'm 100% thinking about writing a loud!bottom!Nines. Anyone interested?


End file.
